


Starry Night

by theatreobsessed



Category: Dear Evan Hansen
Genre: Evan had been pining for Jared for soooo long, Evan is a bad flirt, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Post canon, Romance, Star Gazing, Starry nights, after the Connor Project, evan is more confident, everything is okay, little swearing, not very slow burn, you have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatreobsessed/pseuds/theatreobsessed
Summary: Did you know that the sky isn't the only thing that holds stars?





	Starry Night

Did you know that the sky wasn't the only thing that had stars in them?

Evan didn't know either, until he met Jared Kleinman.

Yes, the self proclaimed, "insanely cool" Jared Kleinman. It's a name that rolls off of your tongue. A name that had become more fluid to Evan Hansen as his senior year ended.

They were "family friends," as Jared proclaimed, but if you asked anyone, they would say otherwise.

Jared would be lying if he claims that he only talked to Evan so his car insurance gets payed.

It had been an unusually clear night. On nights like these, Evan liked to stargaze- an activity he had picked up when working late at the Ellison State Park.

Besides trees, Evan developed a love for learning about astronomy and pointing out the different constellations that appeared every night.

Tonight, Evan decided to drag Jared along, assuming he wouldn't make sarcastic assumptions about what the stars looked like.

After finding a spot that wasn't loaded with fire ant nests, they lie on the rough soil side by side.

“That one there is Orion. You can tell by its belt,” Evan points out the belt of three bright chemical reactions.

“Are you sure that isn't a ball gag?” Jared remarks. A bright smile, brighter than the full moon itself, is on his rather chubby face.

“You're gross.” Evan tries to sound disgusted, but he lets a soft laugh escape.

A soothing quiet forms over the two boys as they stare up at the sky. As seconds turn into minutes, Evan finds it difficult to focus on the stars that dot the night.

The truth is, Evan can only focus on the slight glare that comes off of Jared glasses. And his eyes, _God bless Jared's pretty eyes._ Evan can't think of anything more beautiful. The dark blue spheres have a dot of brown in its left. The waves and edges in it iris are starry night- as if they were painted by Van Gogh himself. Evan could stare in them for all of eternity-

“See something you like?”

As quickly as Evan fell into his thoughts, he fell out.“What?”

Jared is looking at Evan now, with a blank, confused expression etched upon himself. Evan is sure the stars and moon aren't the only thing glowing in the dark.

“Um, I'm sorry! I, uh, shit, didn't mean to…” Evan is staring at the ground. He mumbles the rest of his response as he fiddles with the hem of his shirt, a habit the thought he left behind in high school.

"Ithinkilikeyou.”

Evan looks up at Jared who looks perplexed, and for the first time, at a loss of words. “Wait, wait. Go back. You like me?” Jared begins to smile.

As he said this, Evan’s worst fear is becoming a reality.

Evan starts to break down as his internal walls fall. “Of course you don't like me. I knew was going to happen. I just ruined everything we had between us, and it's my fault, and you're going to get mad, and storm off and you'll forget about me-”

Suddenly, Evan isn't talking anymore.

A soft, tender pressure pushes against his lips. Both of them, horribly inexperienced, knock their teeth together as Evan begins to kiss back. It wasn't perfect, noses clash and Jared’s glasses were askew, but in that moment, it was everything Evan hoped for.

Evan pulls away, surprised. “Oh my God!”

“Mm, I know.” Jared breathed.

Evan giggles, slightly in relief. A soft silence falls imbetween the two boys. Evan begins to speak again. “So, what does this mean for us?”

 “Well…” Jared trails off, all thoughts lost as he stares deep into Evan’s eyes, a dark abyss of blue.

Evan places his hand into Jared’s subconsciously, staring back as if he were in a dream like state. “I think, that there's no need to look at the sky when there are stars in your eyes.”

Jared laughs out loud, practically barrelling over. _Don't even get me started on his laugh._

“I think you just fucked that a up as much as you could have.”

Evan pushes Jared's shoulder lightly, “Shut up, I had been thinking of that one for a while.”

Jared chuckles lightly again, “I'll give you the credit you need,” he says, leaning in to peck Evan on his cheek. “We have to do this again.”

“Jared Kleinman, is that a date?” Evan asked, with a little bit of surprise.

“Well, he have to make it official, right?”

From there, if you had asked either of them what has happened that night, you shouldn't expect a verbal response.

A knowing smile would wash over the couple.

It was the best event that could possibly happen, on a starry night.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was my first fic in this fandom and on this website! Credits to Vincent van Gogh for the name lol. Please give me constructive criticism so I can send y'all better fics in the future. Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
